Threats
by Animegirl1129
Summary: When it came to the people he cared about, his family, they knew he’d fight to the death to keep them safe. JaSpin.
1. Chapter 1

Threats

**_This will have a second part. It's set a few months ago... just never got around to finishing it... GH isn't mine. Enjoy._**

* * *

Part 1

"If you hurt them… I'll kill you." He hadn't said the words lightly. They had been a threat and he meant every word of them. When it came to the people he cared about, his family, they knew he'd fight to the death to keep them safe. Though he'd been talking to Sam when he said it, it applied to anyone and everyone.

So, when he returned home to find Spinelli missing in action, he started to worry. He shrugged it off at first, figuring he'd probably just gone to hang out with Lulu or Georgie or someone else his own age. But, when three a.m. came and went, he knew something was wrong.

He checked the rooms one more time to be sure, and he'd just poked his head in their room when there was a loud pouncing on the door.

Okay, that wasn't Spinelli. He had a key.

He drew his gun and went back downstairs. "Who's there?" He demanded, and upon hearing no response, he flung the door open. He saw no one in the hallway, except Spinelli. The younger man was lying on the floor, a bloodied mess, and he also looked to be unconscious.

Jason cleared the hallway completely before he put away the firearm and leaned over his friend. "Hey… Hey, Spinelli!" He gently shook the injured man, realizing that it wasn't going to have any effect. "Damn it!" He cursed, moving inside long enough to grab his cell phone and a jacket, dialing a familiar number, and demanding Max to bring the car around -_now_-.

The younger man groaned in protest when Jason lifted him easily into his arms, carrying him onto the elevator. He mashed the button to the ground floor impatiently, glad it wasn't as testy as the one at the hospital and the elevator sputtered to life, taking them down.

"Spin…" He said loudly, hoping to wake the younger, but it was pointless. The second the doors slid open he was out of them, crossing the buildings lobby to the doors where Max was waiting.

"What happened?" The loyal guard questioned, opening the back door for his employer before climbing in himself.

"Hospital. Now." Jason offered, slamming the door shut as the car peeled out. Spinelli's head rested in his lap, the sandy brown hair caked with blood and dirt. He stared down at the blackened eye, bloodied lip, and finally began to take in the amount of damage done to his friend, his lover.

From what he could see, the boy was bruised on just about very inch of exposed skin, an arm was bent awkwardly to an extreme angle, and he stopped looking after that.

The car skidded to a stop a moment later, in front of the emergency room entrance to General Hospital, and Jason was carrying Spinelli toward the doors before the car was even in park.

"I need some help!" He yelled, trying to get someone's attention in the busy room.

Robin approached quickly, having spotted him as she stepped off the elevator. "Jason?" Her eyes fell to the figure lying in his arms and she was off. "I need a gurney over here!"

One of the student nurses brought a bed over and Jason cautiously laid the younger upon it, watching helplessly, as it was wheeled away.

He tried to follow, but another nurse stopped him. Then he tried to protest, but she threatened to have him removed from the hospital if he tried anything. So he backed off, forcing himself to go sit in the waiting area, his eyes on the doors they'd taken Spinelli through.

Jason was fuming, his mind going over everything that had happened so far. Was it Logan? Or Sam? Or Zacchara? Which one had been responsible for this? He didn't know. He doubted Logan would do this much damage just to keep Lulu to himself. Sam seemed to have listened to his threat for the moment. But, Zacchara couldn't know how close he was to Spinelli.

The ringing of his cell phone told him that Max had informed Sonny of what had happened. "Hello?" He snapped into the receiver, not in the mood to deal with his friend at the moment.

"_What's going on? Max told me you took Spinelli to the hospital. Did Zacchara make a move?_"

"I don't know," Was Jason's simple reply. He recounted what he knew so far to his friend, explaining what had happened. "I'll call you when I know something." He promised, and ended the call before Sonny could reply.

He slumped further down into the chair he'd been occupying, running a hand over his face in exasperation. It had only been a few moments, but it felt like decades to him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

When he opened them again, Robin was standing over him. "Oh, you're awake." She observed.

"I fell asleep?" He had no idea how he'd managed to get any rest knowing that Spinelli was hurt. He glanced at his watch; it had been over an hour. "Is…?"

"He's good." She assured him. "Still out though."

Jason nodded. "How bad is he?"

"Broken arm. Broken ribs, he's lucky he didn't collapse a lung. He's bruised up pretty badly, a few scratches. We had to pump his stomach, too. It looks like he was drugged." She explained, motioning for him to follow her.

Robin led him down a series of hallways and turns, finally stopping at a door marked '108'. "Can I stay?"

"I'll make sure the staff knows you're not to be asked to leave. I've already cleared it."

"Thanks." He nodded, gripping the door handle.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Someone left him out in the hall like that… He didn't come home. I was worried." He admitted, as he moved into the room, situating himself in the chair beside the bed.

Robin smiled softly; glancing at the vitals quickly before turning toward the door, knowing Jason wanted to be alone. "Oh!" She stopped. "I forgot to tell you… one of the nurses… called the police before I could stop her. So, you might be getting a visit from them soon."

"Fantastic." He groaned in response, eyes falling on the injured figure lying in the bed. He needed to talk to Spinelli before anyone else did. "How long will he be out?"

"Another hour or so, maybe. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, letting her know he didn't think she was to blame. Once she was gone, he took Spinelli's hand in his, shifting closer to the bed, taking in the damage again. The blood was gone now, leaving bruises and scrapes in its wake. His bottom lip was swollen from the gash on it, and his left eye was swollen shut as well. A plaster cast wrapped in blue tape was fitted around Spinelli's right arm.

"You're not going to be able to type for a while…" Jason observed aloud. The blanket hid the rest of the injuries and he was rather glad for that fact. There was nothing he could do until his friend was awake, so he pulled out his cell phone to call Sonny.

After three rings, Sonny's voice reached his ears. "_He okay?_"

"Pretty beaten up, still asleep, but out of the woods. When I find whoever did this…" He growled into the device.

"_Hey, not so fast. If it was Zacchara we need a plan of action before you go off half cocked on me._" Sonny scolded him. "_Call me when you have something._"

And with that phone call ended, he was out of things to do until Spinelli woke up. He leaned back in the chair again, his hand still covering the others as he waited.

It was another forty minutes before Spinelli did wake up, and Jason had fallen asleep again. The younger man's good eye fluttered open, coupled with a groan of pain when he realized where he was. He looked down, spotting the cast immediately. "No…" He gasped in shock. He tried to move his other arm, but it seemed to be stuck in place. 'Oh no, I'm paralyzed!' His mind screamed at him, but when he focused enough to actually look at it, he realized he couldn't move it because Jason was holding onto it. "Stone Cold?"

The familiar voice he'd been listening for all morning finally reached his ears and he quickly pulled himself back into consciousness. "You're awake."

"Yeah. How'd I get here?"

"Found you outside the Penthouse." Jason explained, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Who did this?"

Spinelli tried to take a deep breath, but ended up cringing in pain. "Why does it hurt to breathe?" He managed, forcing himself to sit up straighter, despite the pain. "Correction: why does everything hurt?"

Robin and Patrick stepped into the room, then, having been passing by the room and hearing voices. "You're awake." Patrick noted, again checking the charts and vitals. "And doing well."

"Yeah… " Spinelli replied, repeating his question, and Robin again explained his injuries.

"The police will be by soon. They'll want to know what happened." Patrick informed the computer hacker, who was still absorbing the list of injuries.

Jason shrugged at that. He needed to talk to Spinelli and find out what happened before the cops did. "How long does he have to stay?"

"He's not showing signs of a concussion or any internal injuries, but we need to watch him a while longer to be sure. Maybe tonight." Robin told them, following Patrick as they left the room.

"I need to know what happened." Jason said, reclaiming his spot beside Spinelli.

Spinelli bit his lip, then let up, deciding that wasn't the best of ideas. "I… I don't know."

Jason covered the other's hand with his own. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" Spinelli shook his head. "if it was Logan, or one of Sam's goons, or Zacchara… you need to tell me." Normally, his personality would have allowed the person on the receiving end of this conversation to tell the story when he felt up to it. But this was too important. Whoever had done this had gone after Spinelli. And Jason was not going to just sit around and…

"The Jackal has become rather tuned in to Stone cold's facial expressions… and… you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" He looked up, confused.

"That… that thing. Where your plotting someone's demise without knowing all the facts or thinking it through." Spinelli replied, forcing himself to sit up a little straighter.

Jason couldn't exactly deny that. Because that was exactly what he'd been doing. He let out a sign, running a hand over his face and through his hair. "You're right." He admitted, finally, after a moment of silence. "Except, by process of elimination, I have a pretty good guess on who did this. Logan wouldn't go this far, it wouldn't benefit him. And Sam wouldn't pull this after the warning I gave her. Which leaves…"

"The Denizen of Darkness." Spinelli finished, employing his new nickname for the other mob boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Threats

**_Characters still not mine. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last... I'll update again, soon! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Part 2:

"The Jackal is decidedly not fond of these circumstances." Spinelli moped, propped up against several pillows in Jason's bed, his leg, and arm elevated. His laptop sat on his lap, though functioning left handed was difficult, he was managing quite well, if he said so himself.

He'd had several visitors, Lulu, Georgie, even Logan had come to see how he was doing. Milo and Max, Sonny, Carly, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, there had practically been a parade through the penthouse. Jason had been less than thrilled for all of the interruptions.

"You should be resting." Jason insisted for what had to be the tenth time in an hour. He stood in the doorway, and apparently, despite his own disdain for obeying medical advice, he expected Spinelli to do just that. "I can unplug the laptop very easily."

"Stone Cold wouldn't dare." He offered as a big a smile he could without irritating the bruises on his face. "Have you found any leads?"

The elder shook his head. "If it's Sam, it wasn't a very smart move on her part. If it was Zacchara, well, then there was no trail." And he'd been searching like crazy for one, too. "The police don't have anything either."

"The Valkyrie suggested that I go to the island." He reiterated the idea that Carly had proposed.

"That's probably not a bad idea, actually." Jason had been intending on suggesting that himself. "If they went after you one, they could go after you again."

Spinelli hadn't been looking for that answer, he'd really been hoping for an opposing reaction. "Actually, it was more of a suggestion that Stone Cold would be accompanying. It's become rather obvious that whoever attacked the Jackal is aware that we're together… so, you're not exactly safe, either."

"I… I can't leave, Spinelli. I'm going to figure out who did this." He replied, he would make sure they could never hurt Spinelli again.

"Stop plotting." The younger spotted that look immediately. He shrugged, "Well, if you won't go, the Jackal won't be going, either." He attempted to cross his arms defiantly, but it kind of failed given the state of several bones involved in the process.

Jason raised an eyebrow in something between fascination and amusement. "I came up to tell you that Max and Milo are staying with you tonight. Sonny and I have a few things to discuss."

"Things concerning the Ace of Cyberspace?"

"Some." He replied, not wanting to let Spinelli in on what was actually planned tonight. A raid on Zacchara's warehouse that could lead to information about the attack.

Spinelli didn't seem to buy into that answer. "Will Stone Cold pledge that he will not do anything to put himself in imminent danger, or any other kind of danger, via the Denizen of Darkness and company?"

Jason sighed, crossing the few feet to the bed. "I won't get hurt, but I can't promise I'm not going after him. " He assured the younger, kissing him quickly before turning toward the door again.


	3. Chapter 3

Threats

**_Okay, this will only have one more part. Jason, Spin, Max, Milo, and Robin are still not mine. Original character is. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Part 3:

"Spinelli!" Milo announced as he and Max walked in the door, grocery bags in hand. "We brought you your chips and soda."

Not feeling all that much like eating when he was so concerned about Jason, even with the prospect of orange soda and barbeque chips, he just pretended to be asleep. Jason had helped him move downstairs before he left, and he'd been there ever since. Going on three hours now.

If it was indeed just a meeting between the two friends, surely Jason would have returned home by now. But, if that were the case, he probably wouldn't have asked the bodyguards to come over. No, this meant they were making a move.

"He's asleep." Milo seemed kind of disappointed at that.

He heard Max laugh. "No idea how with the way you came in."

Spinelli groaned. "No, I'm awake." He shifted slowly, until he was sitting upright, leaning against the arm of the sofa. "Have you heard anything from Stone Cold?"

Neither had, they had only been told to keep him company until Jason returned, presumably also to keep him from doing anything that could get him in trouble.

"Here's your, what do you call it?" Milo handed over the bag, thinking to himself for the phrase in question. "Nectar of the Gods?"

"Affirmative." He offered a smile, accepting the food and setting it aside as the two made themselves comfortable. He knew he would not be doing the same as long as Jason was out there trying to avenge him.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. He'd easily located the warehouse their tip had claimed several of Zacchara's head henchmen would be meeting in. Sneaking in had not been that difficult, either. However, there was still the matter of gaining the upper hand in the situation.

Jason was only after one person in the group of seven. Zacchara's enforcer, Carlos Cain, if anyone knew anything about the attack on Spinelli, it would be him.

A diversion was planned in just a few minutes. It would end the meeting early and the men would all go their separate ways, leaving Jason's intended target alone, as he owned the building and had a tendency to stick around to clean up the evidence of the meetings. It would make him easy enough to take. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"So, did you take care of that kid?" One of the men asked, presumably directed towards Cain.

Jason waited impatiently for a reply.

"Uh huh, left Morgan a message he won't be forgetting." A brief pause filled the room. "Ask him yourself."

Before Jason knew what was happening, he felt two guards grab his arms, having apparently infiltrated his hiding place. "Damn it!" He cursed, kicking and struggling. If he could get his arm free he could get a shot off.

They seemed to think of that, too, though, because his gun was knocked from his grip a second later. "Nice of you to join us, but I'm afraid this is a private meeting." Cain offered a smartass grin, arms crossed as he studied his captive, as he approached, stopping a few feet away. "I take it your, ugh, what term would you prefer? Significant other?" A mocking laugh came from the others. "Is recovering nicely?"

Jason didn't bother offering a reply, merely stared in the stone cold manner he was known for.

"The Jackal, correct? And you are known as Stone Cold. I can see why."

It appeared as though he had underestimated Cain in all of this. He was certainly in trouble. And what ever had happened to that diversion? Still struggling against the hands holding his wrists, he remained silent still.

Cain didn't seem to appreciate that very much. "Don't feel like talking, then? Perhaps you'd prefer a video, instead." He gestured to a small television in one corner of the room. One of the other's in the room must have hit play because the frozen blur on the screen started moving.

It took about three seconds for him to realize what it is. Spinelli's attack, on film. And, as much as it pained him to watch what was happening on screen, his eyes simply would not stop watching. After a few moments of watching Spinelli lie motionless on the concrete of some alley the picture flickered to black, and it was over.

"How's that for entertainment?" Cain's voice bled with amusement. "How's it feel knowing the entire reason we had to go after him was because of you?"

Jason's blood was boiling, his mind still reeling with the sight of Cain attacking Spinelli. The guards had seemingly loosened their grip at some point during the video's play, and, unable to check his anger he pulled free, going immediately for his gun.

But he heard another shot just as he went to fire his own. The one directed at him hit directly in his shoulder, while the one he shot stayed on track enough to hit Cain in the chest. They both collapsed, some others scattered, but eventually the two of them were all that was left.

"You made a huge mistake going after Spinelli." Jason growled in Cain's general direction as he managed to get to his feet. The pain in his arm was nearly unbearable, but he forced himself onwards, enough to clean up any evidence implicating himself in Cain's death and collect the video tape. He made it out to his car and finally let the pain overtake him.

* * *

The phone call was what Spinelli had both been hoping for and dreading. Hoping for, because it could be Jason saying it was over and he was on his way home. Dreadful because, well, it could… not. So, when the shrill ringing reached his ears, pulling him out of his sleep, he was rather nervous to answer. 

"Stone Cold?" He asked expectantly, and his heart stopped when it wasn't.

"_No, Spinelli. This is Robin. Jason was just brought in, he was shot._"


	4. Chapter 4

Threats

**_Okay... this is the last part of this fic, so I hope you like it! I was debating between this one and another and out of the two this one seemed better... GH is still not mine... Enjoy!_**

* * *

Part 4:

An unusual silence fell over the occupant of Max's car as the trio drove to General Hospital. Just days ago it had been Jason worrying over Spinelli, now; it seemed their positions were reversed.

"_No, Spinelli. This is Robin. Jason was just brought in, he was shot._"

The words just played over and over again in Spinelli's mind as the drove on. It was only a few minutes away but it seemed to take forever to reach the parking lot. Max stopped the car in front of the building, and Milo climbed out to assist the still injured Spinelli.

"Here, let me help…" Milo acted as a crutch for the younger boy as he attempted to hobble along, careful not to cause any further harm. With an injured arm over Milo's shoulder and managing to maneuver an actual crutch with his uninjured one, they eventually got to the doors.

"Oh, not you again…" Epiphany spotted him approaching, before they could get very far into the room, looking very displeased. "I knew you shouldn't have been released. It's your own fault if you aggravated your injuries."

"No, we're looking for Jason." Milo replied, though he would not have been surprised, at this point, if Spinelli had indeed done just that. "Robin called."

"Doctor Robin alleged that Stone Cold had been shot?" Spinelli reiterated. "Would you perchance be of assistance in locating his room?"

She rolled her eyes at the Spinelli-speak, but answered. "He's not in a room."

"But… why not?" Another wave of panic filled his mind

"He's not in a room because he's down the hall in triage. Curtain Four."

Spinelli let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and encouraged Milo to start moving again, towards the row of makeshift rooms. "The Jackal can manage from here, thanks." He used the curtain to maneuver himself into the small room, where Jason sat getting his arm bandaged by one of the student nurses. Mac Scorpio was also present. "Stone Cold?"

The Commissioner stopped talking. "I'll be back in a minute." He closed the notepad he'd been writing in and ducked out so Spinelli could come in.

"You're okay…"

Jason looked confused. "How'd you even know I was here?" He shifted enough so that Spinelli could sit on the bed, too. "I told Max and Milo not to tell you anything."

"The Protectors of the Night were as stoic and silent as ever in that respect. However, Robin called and informed me of the circumstances." He replied, eyeing the bloodied supplies used on Jason's wound.

"It's not that bad. Just a shoulder wound."

"You promised you wouldn't get hurt tonight." The younger commented. "Most people would consider shot as being at least marginally equivalent to hurt."

Jason shook his head. "We'll talk about it at home. Scorpio will be back soon."

But it was Robin who stepped inside next. "Jase, you're all clear to go once Mac's done. You two take it easy now. I don't want to see either of you back here."

They both offered soft smiles as she left. Jason tugged his leather jacket back on, albeit with some difficulty, before going in search of the missing Police Commissioner.

He returned a few moments later with the all clear to go. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Spinelli nodded, using Jason's good arm for support as he limped back out into the lobby. Milo took over once they reached him in the waiting area and after exerting quite a bit of effort, the three managed to get back to the car. "What happened?" Spinelli asked, the second the doors were closed.

"You don't need to worry. It's over now."

"Over? You mean, the Denizen of Darkness was indeed responsible?" The Jackal inquired.

Jason nodded. "It was a message to me. Carried out by Zacchara's lead man."

"You're sure?" Max put in from the driver's seat.

"Far more than I would like to be."

"That comment was rather… puzzling." The younger eyed his lover carefully, trying to piece together what had transpired. "Care to elaborate?"

They arrived at the Penthouse before Jason could reply. "I… I'll tell you inside." Jason dismissed the two loyal guards, and somehow managed to get Spinelli inside without too much difficulty by himself. They both ended up sprawled across their bed.

"So, we're inside."

"They had a video." Jason did his best to keep the images from running through his mind again.

Spinelli didn't seem to get it. "The Jackal is decidedly confused. A video of?"

"You. The night they attacked you."

"Oh." Realization sunk into the younger's eyes as he rested his head against Jason's chest. "They made you watch it?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. The whole thing was a set up."

A new terrifying thought sprung to mind, causing him to shift closer to the elder man, eyes scanning the shadows. "So… then the evil doers are still out there waiting for another opportunity to impose their will?"

"No. The one who attacked you, Carlos Cain, is dead." Jason informed him. "They won't be coming after you again."

"It's over?" Spinelli asked, letting out a deep breathe as the exhaustion he'd been fighting off for hours finally seemed to overtake him.

"Yeah, it's over."


End file.
